In such motor vehicles a water box is configured below the vehicle window, for instance the windshield, to collect water running down the window and draining it sideways. Illustratively an extrusion-molded component or “shape”/“section” is used to affix the water box to the lower edge of the vehicle window and to seal it, this component being firmly affixed edge-wise to said vehicle window and being fitted with an insertion groove to detachably receive said water box.
To preclude generating an offset or edge in the transition zone of the molded component, the German patent document DE 200 08 555 U1 discloses a sealing system for motor vehicle windows that comprises a cross-sectionally hook-shaped component bonded to the lower edge of said motor vehicle window. The molded component comprises a resilient leg which together with a wedging rib constitutes an outwardly open detent cavity. This cavity receives the water box which is fitted on its back side with a detent rib. A sealing lip is constituted on the wedging rib and may be fitted in-between the lower window edge and the upper water box lid and in the installed position terminates flush with the outer surfaces of the water box and the motor vehicle window. A buffering strip made of a relatively softer material is configured below said insertion groove and allows the sealing system to rest against the motor vehicle body.
It is necessary to support the molded component on the vehicle body because the insertion of the water box into said component must overcome a comparatively high impedance. This impedance in turn is required to reliably affix said water box to said component rather than incurring accidental detachment during motion or other applied mechanical or thermal stresses. On the other hand the water box must frequently be detached from the vehicle window and be reassembled to it, for instance when exchanging a filter.
Relatively high forces are always applied when installing the water box and they directly act on the bonding between the molded component and the vehicle window. If said component were not resting against the vehicle body, or it cannot access the body, there is danger that said component stressed by the installation will detach off said window.
The known molded components incur the further drawback that by resting on the vehicle body they may generate clatter, in particular when the compliant supports lose their elasticity over time.